cxgfandomcom-20200213-history
Josh's Ex-Girlfriend Is Crazy.
Plot Rebecca and Nathaniel are stopped from leaving her house by Heather and the arrival of Paula, Valencia and Darryl. Thanks to a file Josh gave them her friends are aware of Rebecca being briefly institutionalized following an incident years ago involving her ex-lover and Harvard professor Robert Donnelly. Rebecca is infuriated by the intervention and lashes out telling Valencia no one wants to marry her, calling Heather pathetic for staying in school until she was kicked out and pointing out to Darryl that WhiJo doesn’t want children. Rebecca then reveals Paula’s hypocrisy with the many illegal and immoral things she did to help her win Josh's affections. She storms out of the house leaving everyone in shock. As Rebecca sends a number of angry messages to Josh from her cellphone her friends try to figure out what to do next. Nathaniel isn’t aware of the severity of the breakdown he witnessed until Paula gives him the file. Some distance away, Rebecca is at a youth hostel hiding from her friends and sharing a room with a Danish traveler named Jarl. They bond over a mutual love of the stalker film “ ” which inspires Rebecca to torment Josh . That night Rebecca heads to the Chan residence where Josh is eating dinner with his mom and dad and startles them by making a loud noise outside the window. At the same time, her friends are canvassing the area to find her. Paula is teamed up with Valencia and she confesses what Rebecca said about her was true. She apologizes but insists they are friends now and despite Rebecca’s actions she is as well which is why they need to find her before she hurts herself. Elsewhere, the trio of White Josh, Darryl and Hector are looking for Rebecca on another street. Darryl mentions Rebecca’s declaration about his boyfriend not wanting a child and WhiJo doesn’t deny or confirm it. Meanwhile, Nathaniel is still at Rebecca’s place shocked by the contents of her file and is joined by George who brought his date. Not comfortable with the relationship drama, Hector goes on ahead and joins Heather who is also part of the search party. Sparks fly between them when he briefly holds her after a weird howling sound is heard which unbeknownst to them was made by Rebecca. She continues to terrorize Josh who goes back to the hostel to update Jarl on her plan. He warns her that in the revenge films she’s imitating the villain always gets caught and dies. Jarl also points out this is less about Josh and more about raging against the normal, happy life he represents which she never had. The following morning Heather, Paula and Valencia return to her house surprised to find Nathaniel still there with George and his date. Paula and Heather both recognize the truth in Rebecca’s criticism of them and resolve to work on their issues. Continuity Songs Episodes Category:Crazy Ex-Girlfriend Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes